


dinklere

by young_genji



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Blood, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/young_genji/pseuds/young_genji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintaro is having some fun alone when someone surprising interrupts him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	dinklere

it was 3 am shintaro had a lot of soda bottles scatered around his room ene saw this and made fun of him several times saying "god master you are so so so dirty nasty !" but shintaro never cleaned up his room depsite enes shit takling

anyway ene was gone so he could do the real thing he had hoarded the soda cans for...........

he takes off his patnts and he starts lubing up his special soda can ith some coca cola and reaches for a soda can from the corner of his bed.

yes.............shintaro kisaragi had a soda kink

"oh god" he whispers in the dark as he carefully inserts his penis through the soda can hole because syou know shintaro's dick was so small?

well how did this happen?tyou ask

shintaro was a curiosus little boy and he was bored no one was around to see hisshame, he looked at his small dick and the hole of the soda can he was holding and made the connection 

he shoved his hard tiny dick into the soda can, his dick was being ripped apart but it felt so good? 

he liked the feeling of the small droplets of soda clinging to his dick as he thrust back and forth "fuckkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!sbhit " said shinaatro he was going to cum! his sepcial white soda flew eveyrwhere inside the can

and tht is the story of how shintaro,kisaragi became a sodafucker

**Author's Note:**

> icant finsh this


End file.
